Torture Phineas and Ferb Creepypasta
by PhineasFlynnLover
Summary: In which Doofensmirtz from the Alternative Dimension Comes into Phineas and Ferb's Dimension, and Tortures Phineas, Ferb Normal Dimension Doof, Candace, and Perry. T for violence and Character Death. My Friend, Taylor Helped Me Write It! Thanks! Review, Please.


It was morning in the peaceful town of Danville. One particular house held two kids with perhaps the best imagination for creating new things. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were sleeping soundly in their beds. The sun was shining in from their window waking them up before the alarm clock rang. It was another sunny day and Phineas and Ferb always made the day better. Perry was sleeping in Phineas's bed making a soft snoring sound different from a human's snore. Perry often switched from Phineas's bed and Ferb's as to not make them think he was choosing favorites. Perry sometimes tried sleeping with Candace but always got scolded by the hasty teen. Phineas was the one who sat up first hugging Perry lightly. "Hey Perry!" Phineas greeted his beloved pet in his usual cheerful tone. Perry replied by doing the only way he knew that was close to talking: making a cute little chattering noise to acknowledge Phineas's greeting. Phineas looked away from Perry to see his step brother Ferb sitting up watching them with the same kind of imagination shining in his eyes. "So you have any plan's for today Ferb?" Phineas asked his step brother. Ferb shook his head instead of saying no. Ferb like Perry didn't talk much. It's not that he couldn't he just thought of himself as more of a man of action. "Well how about you Perry?" Phineas asked his pet platypus pointing his sharp nose in front of Perry's bill. Phineas knew Perry couldn't reply but he still loved having a conversation with his platypus that he loved dearly. Of course Perry didn't reply back but instead gave his usual look of staring in opposite directions. "Maybe we should follow you today!" Phineas suggested. "To see where you go off to everyday!" Perry in his mind was worried about that idea but never wavered from his stare that held no emotion what so ever. "Ferb! That's what we're going to do today! We're going to find out where Perry goes!" Phineas confirmed his idea to Ferb only worrying the platypus more. Perry then jumped off the bed making a soft thump on the hard floor. He walked out of their bedroom passing Candace's walking rather clumsily down the stairs to the kitchen. Phineas and Ferb quickly get dressed thanks to their little machines and follow Perry down the stairs. Perry walks over to his food bowl right beside the table where his owners ate and ate his breakfast as slowly as he could to try to bore Phineas and Ferb into doing something more exciting. But Phineas and Ferb sat down beside him watching him intently looking rather interested in their pet to Perry's dismay. But Perry was not one to give up. He walked to his comfy bed and circled around before laying down closing his eyes pretending he was asleep even snoring. He hoped his act was convincing enough for the boys. Phineas groans finally showing signs of boredom before laying down beside Perry. "We'll be here for a while Ferb." Candace finally walks down the stairs widening her eyes at what she sees. "What are you two doing?" Candace was so used to waking up to the sound of tools outside that she hardly believed what she was seeing. Phineas looks up at Candace. "Trying to find out what Perry does everyday." Phineas answered the boredom in his voice gone. Candace was so shocked she thought her two brothers were trying to trick her. "Do you honestly think you can trick me with that? I mean that's as dull as you can go!" Candace said in a rather cold tone. "We're curious Candace." Phineas replied. "Wow…" Candace stood there finally convinced that her brother's weren't going to do what they usually did. "I guess I won't have to worry about busting you today…" There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Nope not really. Maybe tomorrow! We've got something awesome planned for tomorrow!" Phineas smiled in delight just imagining their invention being fully built. Candace brightened up a little at his words. "I'll be waiting then." She said walking into the kitchen. "Okay Candace!" Phineas replied going back to watching Perry still pretending to be asleep. Perry urgently wanted to get to his headquarters but he knew he couldn't if his family was watching him. His secret identity as an agent had to be kept secret. "Come on Perry I'm getting bored…" Phineas said putting his head on his hands. Ferb seemed to be just as bored. "Good luck getting him to move." Candace said walking back into the room. "Haha thanks!" Phineas smiled at his sister never noticing her grumpy tone or if he did he never paid any mind to it. "Come on Perry I'll give ya a treat." Phineas was trying to convince Perry to move. Perry suddenly opened his eyes when he heard the word "treat". Perry knew he shouldn't let a bribe distract him but he loved the taste of the treats Phineas and Ferb occasionally gave him. Perry walked out of his bed looking expectantly at Phineas. "Good boy Perry!" Phineas praised his pet tossing him a tasty treat. Perry caught it and quickly ate it. Perry then walked outside using his small door mostly used for dogs or cats but worked just as well for a platypus. He then sat down beside the tree Phineas and Ferb usually sat under to think of ideas for their inventions. "Hmm…. Guess we have to watch him a little more Ferb." Phineas said before sitting down again with Ferb right beside of him. Perry was still wondering how he was ever going to get to headquarters with them following his every move. "He looks like he's thinking!" Phineas commented showing a look of interest. Perry sighed in frustration wishing he could somehow get rid of his followers. Perry then felt like something was wrong. Whenever he got this feeling it was always linked to Dr. Doof who was always up to no good. "Everything okay boy?" Phineas asked concerned noticing the difference in his pet. Suddenly a deep disturbing noise sounded in the backyard as a rather large green portal appeared. Out of it stepped Dr. Doof. However this Dr. Doof seemed different from the one Perry knew. This Doof wore all black and even had a black eye patch over his left eye. "I've finally found you!" This weird version of Dr. Doof said in a crackly voice. "Huh?" Phineas and Ferb looked at this complete stranger in shock and bewilderment. "I've been looking for you!" He replied rather cheerfully. "Who are you?" Phineas asked. "What are you doing here?" Even the usually cheerful Phineas knew something was wrong. Perry leapt in front of Phineas and Ferb as if to form an invisible barrier between Doof and his owners. "It'll all be made clear soon…" He answered. "Once you come with me!" "What?! No!" Phineas half yelled hiding behind his step brother. "Alright!" Candace said busting out the door with her hands on her hips. "What is with this racket?" Her look quickly changed from anger to confusion as she saw this unexpected stranger. "Who is this guy?" She pointed to him looking at her two brothers expectantly. "So you decided to join us! Makes things much easier for me!" He smirked slightly at Candace. "Easier?" Phineas's voice got shaky as he ignored Candace's question. "What are you doing?" He grabbed Ferb's hand stepping back slowly. "Now now!" Dr. Doof said stepping forward. "Cooperate here! I've already captured one person I need!" Perry growled in anger trying his best not to blow his cover. "Aw well isn't that just precious?" Doof said looking down at Perry before kicking him. "HEY!" Phineas yelled showing a look of anger which was rare for him. "He's our pet! You can't hurt him!" "Who's going to stop me?" Doof taunted looking back up at them. Candace stepped in front of her brothers. "Get away from them!" Perry made a quickly recovery standing up again. Phineas hid his face in Ferb's shirt starting to get scared. Ferb was doing his best to comfort his step brother but It was clear he was just as shocked. Perry was now inraged at this stranger making his family this scared. He jumped up and bit down as hard as he could on Doof's arm. "Let go you pest!" Doof yelled harshly grabbing him by his tail forcing him off before throwing him to the ground. Before Perry had a chance to recover Doof stepped on him. "Stop! You're hurting him…!" Phineas's voice was full of hurt seeing his beloved pet getting abused. "So?" Doof looked up at Phineas as Perry struggled to get free. Doof pushed down harder making Perry unable to breathe. Phineas finally got enough courage to run over to Doof pulling his leg trying to make him release Perry even though Ferb and Candace tried to stop him. Doof looked down at him in frustration letting go of Perry only for him to grab Phineas's striped shirt. "Hey! Lemme go!" Phineas struggled trying to get free. Ferb ran up to Phineas trying to pull him away. "Let go of my brother!" Candace yelled before helping Ferb. "That does it!" Doof yelled in rage throwing Phineas to Ferb. "You're all coming with me no matter how much you struggle!" "Why?!" Phineas asked getting up. "Because in the future you stop me from taking over the world if I don't get rid of you! And I can't have that!" "Rid of..?" Phineas asked quietly already guessing what he meant. "The only way to make sure you don't ruin my plans is for me to kill you!" Doof answered. Perry looked up at him in horror. He knew the regular Doof wouldn't go this far! "You can't do that!" Phineas yelled his eyes wide. "We're only kids!" "It doesn't matter how old you are! If you are a threat to my plans you're done!" Doof retorted harshly. "You….. You can't..!" Phineas repeated softly his heart beating faster and faster each second. "I have no choice! Now come on before the portal closes!" He said grabbing Perry by the tail throwing him in. "No!" Phineas's eyes widened in horror as Perry fell in to the unknown. "I….. I don't wanna!" Doof grabbed his arm. "Stubborn kids!" "STOP!" Candace yelled pushing him back a few feet. "I see how it's going to be.." Doof smirked once again. Doof pushed both Phineas and Ferb in with great force. "NO!" Candace screamed in horror and disbelief. Doof then pulled her in with him right before the portal closed. All four of them were in a small room with very little light. Phineas clung on to his step brother. "Ferb I'm scaaaaaared…" Ferb hugged him trying to calm him down. Suddenly out of nowhere four robots appeared in the room tying them up with the already captured normal Doof that Perry knew. "You're….. you're going to….to kill us..?" Phineas could barely believe what was happening to him and his family. "It's the only way to end your interfering!" Doof answered. "We'll... We'll stay home! We won't do anything! Just spare us!" Phineas begged. "We have a whole life ahead of us!" Ferb added. Doof shook his head. "No! This is the only way!" Perry knew he had no choice but to reveal his secret identity. This was an emergency that put his owners in danger. He took out his fedora. "Perry….?" Phineas questioned confused. Perry didn't look at him but instead stuck his hand inside his hat looking for a tool that could free them. "Y-... You're a secret agent?" Phineas asked in disbelief. Perry took out a small cutting knife before looking in his direction his eyes holding all of his emotions. Phineas was too shocked to speak. He couldn't believe that his pet was lying to his whole family about himself this whole time. Didn't Perry trust them with his secret? Or were they merely a cover up for him? "It's nice to know that your 'beloved pet' you would die for has actually been lying to you isn't it?" Dr. Doof asked coldly with a smirk on his face. Phineas never replied but instead had his eyes stuck on Perry. Perry was buried with guilt but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He kept it secret for a reason. But he knew he would never be able to explain it to his family. He just hoped that they still loved him even when they did know his secret. "You've been lying to us this whole time…" Phineas finally managed to say hurt showing in his voice. Phineas never thought that there was a reason Perry had been lying. He just thought his pet was being selfish. Perry shook his head sadly trying to cut the tight ropes around him with the cutting knife only for one of the near by robots to take it away from him. Perry then thought he should have thought of a distraction first. But his panic had blinded him from thinking clearly. He could have just lost the only chance to save him and his family. "Your Doof was rather easy to take~" Dr. Doof said changing the subject. "Hey!" The normal Doof yelled offended. He looked like a pharmacist. "I…. I don't really know this guy…" Phineas admitted quietly. "I'm Perry's nemesis." The normal Doof replied trying to clear things up. "Ooooookaaayyy…" Phineas said still not quite understanding everything that was going on. "Anyway~ Let's stop this friendly chatter and begin~" Dr. Doof smiled in delight. One of the robots take out a knife blood already on it hinting that is has been used before. Who else had been killed with that blade…? Phineas shivered at the thought of other people being tortured before them. The robot floated in front of Doof holding up the knife just a few inches away from his chest. "Now hold on a minute! This is like killing yours- AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Doof never got to finish his sentence as the blood soaked blade was plunged deep within. Doof let out a blood curdling scream of agony. Phineas looked away already being able to imagine what was happening as he heard one scream right after the other. The blade struggled to get further in because of his ribs protecting it but the robot was strong enough to break one of his ribs making Doof scream louder. The screams echoed in the small room seeming to fill Phineas's head so much that that was the only thing he could think about. Even though he was his nemesis Perry still cared greatly for him and couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. He wished he could do something to save his unfortunate nemesis. Candace was trying to keep a brave face for her two brothers but she flinched at some of his screams. Doof's heart was struggling to pump sending blood throughout his body only making the blade more and more bloody. Doof was smiling in enjoyment as he heard the screams of agony. Phineas wondered what kind of sick person could enjoy screams of agony. Phineas looked at Ferb for comfort but Ferb couldn't offer much as his face was filled with just as much horror. Doof's screams were now becoming weaker as his heart was beginning to shut down. His struggling ceased as the evil scientist became as still as a statue. The robot pulled the knife out almost taking his heart with it. The blood on the blade dripped down on the floor making small pools of blood as the robot floated beside Dr. Doof it's job fulfilled. "Why…?" Phineas's voice was shaky in fear as he know knew that this guy was serious. "I told you why!" Dr. Doof yelled harshly as he then smirked. "Now it's the little girl's turn~" Candace's face quickly turned to horror as her eyes widened. "Candace?! No! No! You can't kill my sister!" Phineas yelled desperately. "Actually I can!" Doof replied as another robot floated in front of her with yet another blood soaked blade in it's mechanical hand. "No! No you can't!" Phineas repeated struggling against the ropes that held him down even though he knew it was helpless. The robot opened her mouth pulling her tongue out. Candace tried to pull her tongue back in but the robot's grip was firm even with her saliva all over it's fingers. It then laid the blade gently on her tongue. Candace could taste the blood of other victims in the past. Candace's eyes watered at the sour taste. "No! No don't hurt her! Please!" Phineas felt ashamed that the only thing he could do was scream for mercy. The robot ignored his pleas as it lifted the blade up and swiftly cut off her tongue. Candace was filled with more pain then she had ever felt before. Blood poured out of her mouth quickly forming a pool of blood around her. She gurgled as she tried to scream only for her to make more blood flow out. "NO! Candace no!" Phineas screamed in disbelief imagining the pain she must be going through. Candace gave her brother a pain soaked look as she slowly closed her eyes giving into the pain. "No….. No..! You monsters!" Phineas screamed in rage. "How could you do that?!" Phineas's eyes were full of tears as they slowly fell down his cheek. Dr. Doof ignored Phineas's shouts to anger as he pointed at Perry. "Now for your beloved platypus!" "NO! No not Perry! He's been my best friend since I was a toddler!" Phineas was trying to knock some sense into them but Dr. Doof was as heartless as his robots. Perry looked at his owners sadly saying good bye in his own way as a robot floats up holding a hook knife. This knife was actually clean. Perry was going to be the first victim that this knife was used on. "NO! NO YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Phineas screamed louder and louder filling the whole room with his desperate pleas. "OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" Doof yelled in annoyance. "You're so annoying!" Doof slapped him making a hand print appear on his cheek. Phineas began to cry harder as he whimpered in pain. Perry didn't struggle against his fate but instead gave a sad smile to Phineas as he began to get skinned alive. "NO! NO PERRY STOP! STOP! STOP HURTING HIM!" Phineas knew that he would be scolded but he couldn't just quietly lay there watching his pet slowly dying. Doof looked away from Perry to glare at Phineas. "I was thinking about saving you for last but you're beginning to make me rethink my decision!" He acted like Phineas was ruining his joy. Phineas flinched in fear whimpering more as Ferb was silently crying. Perry's fur was half cut off by now as small cuts began to form. He weakly opened his eyes ripping off his collar reaching his hand out for Phineas to grab it. Phineas took it sadly looking at it memories filling up his mind before looking back up at Perry. "Perry…. Come on… You'll be able to make it through this… Y-you're strong…" Phineas was forgetting the anger he had against his pet. All he could think of now was how much he would miss him. Perry's hand weakly hit the floor as all his fur was now off blood all over his body. He struggled to breathe but was trying to last a little longer for Phineas and Ferb. He wanted to be able to see them just a little bit longer before he had to go. "Y-You can make it Perry….. It doesn't matter if you're missing fur…" Phineas could now barely recognize his pet but was trying to encourage him. Perry felt cold without his fur and started to shiver. The robot then replaced his weapon with an ordinary knife. "No…! No don't hurt him anymore..!" Phineas's voice was becoming more weak as his throat was beginning to hurt from crying so much. Ferb was crying just as much as his step brother wondering when they would stop. Hadn't their pet been through enough? The robot plunged the blade into one of Perry's eyes making his vision run red. The pain was unbearable as the platypus became still. "PERRY!" Phineas screamed. Perry now looked like a creature out of a horror movie as blood covered every single one of his body parts. "No…. no Perry…" Phineas let out another soft sob. Doof smirked. "I saved the one you love most for last~" Phineas then realized the only ones that were left were him and Ferb. "… You wouldn't….." Phineas's vision was becoming blurry from the tears. "Then you don't mnow me~" Doof replied smirking. Ferb's eyes widen knowing that he's the only one left it could be. "I know the death that suit you perfectly~" Doof smiled at Ferb. Ferb gulps and doesn't say a word as Phineas yells out in fear for his brother. Another robot floats up with a saw it more bloody then the other weapons. How many people had been killed with this saw?! "NO! NO NOT FERB! PLEASE! PLEASE SPARE MY BROTHER!" Phineas pleaded. "Now why would I do that?" Doof looked at him his arms crossed. "Just… Please… Please spare him!" He didn't want to lose his brother which he loved dearly. He needed someone to comfort him. Doof ignored him as the robot laid the bloody saw on Ferb's right arm. "NO! NO! NO PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE!" Phineas yelled struggling once again. The robot then started cutting ferb's arm struggling to cut through the bone. Ferb started to have tears streaming down his face trying his hardest not to scream in pain. "NOO! NO FERB!" Phineas in a way was going through just as much pain as Ferb seeing his brother dying like this. The robot finally succeeds in cutting off his right arm completely as it separates from his body. A little bit of the bone is visible. Phineas sobbed harder as he looked at Doof. "I-If you're going to kill him… c-can I talk to him…? Before you do…?" Phineas wanted to talk to his brother one last time. Doof snorted. "Is this some plan to get away?" "N-no….. I… I just want to talk to him…" He replied as more tears fell down. Doof looked like he was deep in thought before he finally said hesitatingly "Fine… You have three minutes…." Before he signaled for the robot to come back. Maybe Doof wasn't completely heartless after all. "Ferb… Ferb thank you...t-thank you for being there for me since we were little thank you for being my best friend...Thank you for caring for me and being the best guy ever... Thank you. I've really had fun with you Ferb...thank you for coming into my life and I'm sorry if I've ever hurt you...I'm sorry...thank you for being my brother Ferb... I love you..." Phineas confessed all his feelings to his brother between sobs. "It's been a pleasure Phineas…. I love you too…." Ferb also confessed smiling sadly. "Goodbye Ferb… Goodbye… I love you.." Phineas said looking down sadly. "Time's up!" Doof announced as the robot came back up putting the now even more bloody saw on Ferb's left arm. Ferb was looking weaker as he lost more and more blood. Phineas was sobbing wanting to look away but doesn't as he wants to see his brother's last moments. The robot slowly cuts Ferb's left arm off making him lose even more blood. "… Ferb…" Phineas said quietly. "Finish it!" Doof yelled as the robot cuts off both of his leg's giving him a bloody death. "…..M-my brother….. He's gone…" Phineas sobs loudly millions of thoughts going through his mind at once. He had lost everyone he loved… His sister, his pet, and his brother… He had no reason to live anymore… "You've taken away all I love… I have no reason to live now…. You can take me…" Phineas gave himself up to Doof. "I never expected to hear those words from you! Even though I wouldn't have given you a choice it's nice to see you see things in a different way!" Doof replied. "Well what is there to live for..? Even if you did let me choose I'd kill myself…" Phineas could hardly believe he was being driven to this either. "Well then I'll just kill you myself! You should be honored!" Doof grabbed a knife. "I'll be with my loved ones again soon….. Maybe I'll even see my Dad…" He didn't know what happened to his real Dad. Doof stabbed him in the head just barely breaking through his skull. Phineas let out a scream as his whole world became pain and his vision ran red. Doof moved the blade back and forth just inches away from his brain. Phineas cries harder from the intense pain in his head wishing it could all be over. Doof finally hit his brain going through it making Phineas's vision slowly go dark. He closed his eyes before going limp. Doof pulled the blade out smiling at all the blood around him from the dead bodies. He had killed everyone who had any chance of stopping him. He could now take over the other dimension in peace.


End file.
